


Determination

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Pacific Rim (Love thy Brother remix) [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had asked Yancy Becket to describe his younger brother's best traits, 'Determined' would have definitely been on the list. Now, between Raleigh's determination and his quickly growing cabin fever from being cooped up in a hospital room for weeks, there were certain ideas that his brother wasn't about to let to rest.<br/>Certain ideas that happened to revolve around getting their doctor naked as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts), [Sonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonora/gifts).



> A smut-filled add-on to my previous angsty Yancy!lives!(but Raleigh almost doesn't) piece "The Echo of a Heartbeat".  
> For El and Sonora, who twisted my rubber arm into believing that smut with Nelson was a Good Idea.

If someone had asked Yancy Becket to describe his younger brother's best traits, 'Determined' would have definitely been on the list. Doggedly determined, in some cases, which wasn't really a bad thing. He was sure that Raleigh's determination had played a big part in getting them both to Ranger status. But now, between that determination and Raleigh's quickly growing cabin fever from being cooped up in a hospital room for weeks, well... there were certain ideas that his brother wasn't about to let to rest. Certain ideas that happened to revolve around getting their neurologist naked as soon as possible.

Even briefly meeting the man's partner over skype - a handsome, dark-haired man with piercing gray eyes a seemingly quiet, easy-going demeanor - hadn't stopped Raleigh from murmuring dirty things in Yancy's ear as they curled together in bed.

It was worse when Doctor Wright returned to Anchorage. Yancy sat back and watched, amused, as Raleigh turned on the charm throughout his examination, answering questions about his health, sleep, physiotherapy and appetite and somehow making every answer seem suggestive. The doctor handled himself with a calm that even Yancy found admirable, completely unruffled and at the same time somewhat indulging Raleigh's obvious flirtation.

Yancy half expected Raleigh to grow frustrated; his brother wasn't used to people so stalwartly resisting his advances. But then, there was a big difference between encouraging a fixated Jaeger groupie and trying to woo a married man who'd likely been at this game twice as long as he and Raleigh had. And while he could feel frustration from his brother, he was more intrigued than anything else. Challenged. Determined.

Finally Raleigh dropped all pretense at subtlety. "How was your trip home, Doctor Wright? Caught up on sex?"

Doctor Wright shot him a look, though the stern effect was ruined by a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth. "I enjoyed my time at home, yes."

"Good. I was just thinking how it's kind of cheap how the PPDC's making you stay up here all by yourself. You know, if you ever feeling lonely you're welcome to swing by. Yancy and I would be happy to keep you company."

"Would you, now." Doctor Wright set his chart down, leaning back against the wall at the foot of Raleigh's bed and folding his arms across his chest. "I don't think you'd know what to do with yourself if I said yes, little Becket."

Perhaps the teasing was meant to dissuade his brother, but Yancy knew it would do the opposite. Raleigh leaned forward, smile widening. "Is that a yes?"

Yancy had to admit that the idea had merit, but the last thing he wanted to do was harass or alienate the man who had helped them both so much. "Raleigh. He's married," he reminded his brother.

"I am," the doctor agreed, watching them both with a quiet interest that was rather unlike anything Yancy had seen from him before. "And I am completely obedient to him. In return... I am allowed to have anything I ask for."

"So...." Raleigh glanced to his brother, then back to the doctor. "Does that mean you... can ask for us?"

Doctor Wright snorted. "Definitely not while you're my patient, so I'd appreciate if you dropped the matter for now."

"Doctor Wright - "

The doctor stepped forward to place a finger against Raleigh's lips. "It's Nelson, by the way. Now, no more. Good day, Raleigh."

Raleigh said nothing, eyes following the doctor's - Nelson's - rear end as he left the room. Then he glanced to Yancy, smile widening into a shit-eating grin.

***

"So? What's the verdict?" Raleigh looked up from the game of Risk he and Yancy had been playing on his bed for most of the afternoon, half bouncing on his bed and nearly upsetting the game board. "Did I get a pass from Physio? Can I go home? 'Cause I mean, the eye candy here is nice and everything but I'd really like to get back to wearing normal clothes and not having my ass hanging out of this gown all the time."

Doctor Wright - or Nelson, as Raleigh had been secretly calling him since his return, shut the door to the room behind him. "That would be a shame."

"What?"

"What?" The doctor took a few pages from the folder under his arm and clipped them in with Raleigh's charts. "How are you feeling today, Mr. Becket?"

"Like I am one hundred percent ready to go home. So...?"

Nelson nodded slowly. "Well, it just so happens that all of your tests came back with very strong results. You're still not a hundred percent mind you, so my official recommendation to the PPDC is that you be kept off active duty for at least the next three months. Since Mr. Choi's repair schedule for your Jaeger has a similar timeframe, they've agreed. But as of tomorrow morning you will officially no longer be a patient of this hospital."

"Thank fucking god!" Raleigh flopped back against his raised pillows with a groan of relief. Then he sat up again. "Wait, does that mean you're leaving?"

"My flight has been arranged for the day after tomorrow."

Yancy felt his brother's grin even before it spread across Raleigh's face. "Then that's perfect! You can come home with us in the morning!"

The doctor perched on the side of the second hospital bed and regarded them both with a little bemused smile. "You don't require a doctor's supervision once you're discharged, Mr. Becket."

"And you know that's not what I'm talking about, Doctor Wright." Raleigh moved to perch on the edge of the bed, leaning out towards him with a playful grin, blue eyes sparkling. "You know, I've been waiting my whole life for Mister Right. I never imagined he'd be a doctor."

Yancy, who'd up until now been amusedly observing the conversation, burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Raleigh!"

"What? You can't tell me you haven't been dying to use it too!"

Nelson had raised one hand to cover his face, though Yancy could see his shoulders shaking silently. "You are," he managed finally, "the absolute worst patient I have ever had."

"Is that a yes?"

"Come for a tour of the Shatterdome," Yancy added, trying to add some kind of legitimacy to the invitation. "We'd really like to show you Gipsy."

Nelson moved his hand from his eyes, meeting Yancy's gaze. "And you're both volunteering to play tour guide?"

"The Becket brothers are a package deal." Thanks to you, Yancy added silently.

Nelson gave a decisive nod, then stood. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, gentlemen. Ten o'clock. With one condition."

"Oh?"

"No more cheesy pick-up lines."

***

 

They brought Raleigh back to the Shatterdome to a level of excitement that Yancy hadn't seen since their last kill - though, that wasn't, Yancy reflected, that far off. It had been four months since Knifehead had put them out of commission, but they sure as hell had killed that damn Kaiju. Yancy had already quietly visited the Shatterdome a few times, and the previous day he'd picked up a flight suit for Raleigh along with his leather bomber jacket, and an identical outfit for himself. They looked the part of the returning heroes. Most of Gipsy's crew met them in the garage, with Tendo at the head, and as they moved through the halls of the Shatterdome they were besieged by old friends and coworkers, all wanting to welcome them home - sometimes with hugs, sometimes with flasks.

Yancy kept an arm around Nelson's shoulders as they made their way through the throngs of well-wishers, introducing him when appropriate, passing him flasks of spirits when more appropriate. But for the most part, he let Raleigh soak up the attention. It was strange to see the doctor out of his whites, but he had to admit that the man looked very sharp in the deep green wool peacoat he'd worn, and part of him wanted very much to escape the crowd. Finally after showing off Gipsy in the Jaeger bay - her arm recovered and mostly reattached, though her new conn-pod wasn't finished - Yancy decided he'd had enough.

He leaned in close to Raleigh's ear. "Time to divide and conquer, kid. Think you can get out in fifteen?"

Raleigh smirked. "I can get out in ten." Then he strode over to Gipsy's foot, raising his voice. "Okay, who wants photos with me for instagram?"

"Come on." Yancy caught Nelson's arm, who was still watching the spectacle amusedly. "While they're distracted."

"You're leaving him to that?"

"He'll be fine. Might even beat us back." He gave an apologetic smile to a tech who was approaching. "Sorry, gotta go take care of some paperwork."

The tech winced, and Yancy hurried on.

"You have quite the operation here," Nelson remarked, following Yancy as they finally managed to reach their bunk. He leaned back against the wall to regard him with a slight smile and the same quiet interest from before. "So tell me... was this your idea, or Raleigh's?"

Yancy gave in to the lure of the green peacoat, stepping forward to smooth his hands up his hips under the coat. "Enlisting, or you?"

"Either. Both."

The coat definitely made his eyes more blue. Yancy leaned in to nuzzle his jaw, smiling as the man relaxed into his embrace easily, hands stroking up his arms to rest on his biceps. "We both wanted to be Rangers. You...." He pressed a warm kiss under his earlobe, sliding his hands up to rest on the small of his back. "Raleigh's. But only because I had some pretty serious things to concern myself with when we met."

Nelson chuckled softly, a little breathless. "Then I'm glad everything worked out alright in the end."

"Mmhmm." He kept one hand splayed on the man's back, moving the other to stroke up into his hair, tilting his head back as he leaned down to cover his well-shaped lips with his own. He and Raleigh both had several inches on the older man, but Yancy always found he rather enjoyed having a smaller lover. He definitely enjoyed it now, feeling the other man arch into him, arms wrapping around Yancy's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss with a low, appreciative hum.

A soft rap on the door broke them apart, but only Raleigh slipped inside, bolting it behind him. "Better not have started without me."

"Oldest gets first dibs," Yancy shot back, still keeping one arm tight around his waist.

"Age before beauty?" Raleigh smirked, then grinned at Nelson. "And he hasn't even taken your coat, that neanderthal. Can I take your coat?"

"Sure." Nelson slipped out of it and handed it over, watching them both with a little bemused smile. "Do you pull this act often?"

Raleigh hung the jacket on a hook by the door along with his bomber jacket. "Act? Can I take your suit jacket?"

Nelson handed the charcoal pinstripe jacket over without comment. "Adorably competitive brothers?"

Yancy snorted. "Depends on how charming Raleigh's feeling. Usually he just plies someone with alcohol and wiggles his ass."

"Hey!"

"Well that's that's what you did in Manilla with - "

Raleigh cut his words off with a firm kiss. "No kissing and telling."

"That very handsome gentleman we caught?" Yancy's smile was nothing but innocent, but Raleigh ignored it, turning back to the doctor, who was down to his shirtsleeves and vest.

"Can I take that, too?"

Nelson chuckled, stepping forward instead to run his fingers up the zipper of Raleigh's flight suit. "You'll have to put a bit more effort in than that, little Becket."

"Taller than you," Raleigh grumbled, moving into the doctor's embrace anyway, shooting a look at Yancy. "My turn."

"Go for it, kid."

Nelson was still chuckling softly, shaking his head. "You are so damn adorable - oh!"

Yancy had seen the move dozens of times - hell, he'd helped the kid practice it - but it was still impressive to watch his brother expertly dip the man back and claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. Nelson got over the initial shock quickly, stroking the fingers of his free hand up into Raleigh's hair as his lips parted to the kiss with a soft, appreciative moan. He laughed again as Raleigh pulled him back up, chasing his mouth to kiss him again. "Impressive."

"Just getting started," Raleigh returned promisingly.

Yancy shrugged out of his bomber jacket, tossing it over the back of one of the chairs before moving to join. He leaned in to nuzzle Nelson's neck above his shirt collar, hands stroking over Raleigh's, then around the man's waist to start working on the buttons of his vest. "I'm glad you came back with us."

He felt Nelson reach back to slide a hand into his hair, tilting his head back as Raleigh started to trail kisses along his jaw. "It's not everyday one finds oneself propositioned by two rugged and handsome heroes, now is it?"

Raleigh paused at that, pulling back to meet Nelson's gaze. "You saved me. I just want to thank you properly."

"Your brother had as much of a hand in that as I did," the doctor replied seriously, glancing back to Yancy. Then he cupped Raleigh's cheek, urging him back in for another kiss. "But I'm happy to reap the benefits."

"You might not say that after he's kept you up all night," Yancy murmured, sucking on the man's earlobe as his fingers started at his dress shirt, but Nelson just laughed.

"He can try and keep up with me," he replied, turning enough in their embrace to brush his lips against Yancy's. "Kiss me, both of you."

Bringing someone home together was always a bit hit or miss; Yancy had found that sometimes the reality of two hot brothers making out wasn't the same as the fantasy some people thought they wanted. Nelson seemed completely comfortable with the idea, though, tugging Raleigh closer as his lips parted to Yancy's, shifting to encourage him to join the kiss. It was messy and a little awkward and dirtier than Yancy had expected, feeling both the flick of his brother's tongue and Nelson's against his lips, and he couldn't resist freeing a hand to stroke over Raleigh's hip, to grab his ass and pull him closer.

"This isn't your first rodeo," Raleigh murmured into the kiss, and Nelson chuckled again, shifting to nuzzle Raleigh's jaw, leaving them to the kiss. Yancy was happy to continue, losing himself in the warm familiarity of Raleigh's mouth, Raleigh's hand hooking around the back of his neck as he tasted him. He felt Nelson's hand stroke up the front of his flight suit, tugging the zipper undone to caress his bare skin.

"I have a few escapades under my belt," he admitted, leaning in to lick a stripe up Yancy's neck. "Some of them rather more... unorthodox... than seeing two lovely boys like you sleeping together."

That this was going to go very well. Yancy grinned at Raleigh as he pulled from his mouth, then pulled Nelson close again, stroking hands over his chest and pushing off his shirt and vest as he claimed his mouth. Raleigh fit up against Nelson's back without urging, tugging Yancy's zipper down all the way so he could slip a hand into his boxers as he palmed the doctor through his slacks. "Is that your kink, then, doc? You like to watch?"

Nelson drew a sharp breath against his mouth as he shifted between them, hips rocking back against Raleigh. He turned his head back to nuzzle Raleigh's mouth breathlessly, nipping at his bottom lip as he indulged in a kiss. "Is that what you want, little Becket? To suck me off while I watch your brother fuck you?"

The groan his words pulled from Raleigh's mouth made him sound like a whore, hips jerking up against Nelson's ass, and his fingers tightened around Yancy's quickly hardening cock. "I wanna watch him fuck you."

Nelson turned in their embrace again, finding Raleigh's zipper and pulling his flight suit undone with one fluid motion. He wrapped a hand around Raleigh's dick as he claimed a hard kiss from his mouth, and Yancy couldn't help but bite back a moan at the way it made the kid shudder against him.

"And what about you?" Nelson's voice was low and promising. "How well do you share? Think you can last through everything I want you to do to me?"

"I can - oh - " Raleigh's complaint trailed off as Nelson's moved his wrist just so, drawing a sharp hiss through his teeth. "... what are we doing again?"

"Getting naked," Yancy replied with a chuckle, moving to press against Nelson's back again, stroking his hands indulgently over the man's firm ass before reaching around him to push Raleigh's flight suit off his shoulders. His brother managed to pull himself together enough to shed the rest of his clothes, then captured Nelson's mouth again, hands fumbling with his belt. Giving a little frustrated noise, Raleigh finally dropped to his knees, yanking his slacks and boxers down around his ankles and leaning in to take the head of his cock in his mouth.

Nelson's moan was low and approving, fingers curling in Raleigh's hair but letting him do as he pleased. He reached back with his free hand to catch Yancy's flight suit at the hip, tugging him closer. "You too, handsome."

Yancy didn't need any more urging to slip out of his clothes before pressing against the warm expanse of doctor's bare back. He cupped his cheek to draw him into a slow kiss, free hand stroking down his chest, brushing against Raleigh's where it gripped his hip. He shifted to let his cock press between the firm cheeks of Nelson's ass, grinding against him slowly, smiling at the shudder he could feel run through the other man's body.

Nelson's kisses grew more breathless and needy, nipping at Yancy's bottom lip as he arched between them. "Oh god...."

Yancy's fingers tightened on his hips, burying his face in Nelson's neck and nipping possessively at the delicate skin. He thrust against his ass a little harder with a growl. "Could fuck you just like this if you want..."

"Soon," Nelson breathed. "Soon, definitely... Raleigh first." He tugged Raleigh away from his cock, thumb brushing his lips, spit slick and bruised pink from kisses. "Bed?"

"Bed. Raleigh first," Raleigh repeated pointedly, meeting Yancy's gaze with a grin. "See, he knows the right way to do things."

"Youth before beauty?" Yancy replied with a smirk, leaning in to kiss him again as he stood.

As inconveniently narrow as the Shatterdome bunks were, the mattresses were comfortable, and they'd always managed to keep their lovers satisfied, regardless. Nelson let Raleigh pull him down onto the mattress, nuzzling his hair as Raleigh kissed down his neck, hands squeezing his ass to encourage the rock of Raleigh's hips against his. He turned to reach a hand out to Yancy where he'd perched near the foot of the bed to watch. "Coming?"

There was enough room to press up against the man's back, leaning over him enough to claim those tempting lips again, stroking over his chest and Raleigh's, hands, thighs, pushing between their hips to stroke one erection, than the other. He let himself rock up against Nelson as he did, enjoying the way the man gasped and shivered as Yancy thrust up against his ass, breath hard and ragged against his mouth.

"You want me to finger you open so my brother can fuck you?" he murmured finally, thumb smoothing through the bead of pre-cum at the head of Nelson's cock.

"So you both can," Nelson gasped, biting his lip on a whimper as Raleigh nipped at one nipple, a little rougher than expected. "God... I want to ride your brother while you fuck me from behind."

"At the same time?" Raleigh raised his head to stare. "That's hardcore. Do people actually do that outside of porn?"

Nelson chuckled, pressing a warm kiss to his parted lips, fingers stroking up into his hair. "It's like nothing else... really want you beautiful boys to fuck me."

That all the invitation Yancy needed. He nabbed the lube as Raleigh pressed the man onto his back, mouthing hungrily at his thighs as he pushed them up and apart. Leaning down to join, he poured an ample amount of slick onto his fingers, carefully working one into Nelson as he leaned in to claim his brother's mouth in a yearning kiss. It was good to be able to enjoy this without fear of judgement, to let himself indulge in the taste of Raleigh's skin and his obvious desire. Despite the weeks they'd had in the hospital during Raleigh's recovery, there was still a part of Yancy's mind that couldn't forget how easily he could have lost his brother. It made times like this all the more poignant: being able to be close to Raleigh, feeling his love and happiness through the remnants of the drift, and not having to think about the war or fighting Kaiju or anything else but pleasure.

Very decadent pleasure.

Raleigh watched him through thick golden eyelashes as he licked a stripe up the man's cock, pupil's blown wide from desire. "Gonna be so good, Yance...."

"Mmmhmm...." Yancy leaned in to join, mouthing at his shaft, licking at Raleigh's mouth, messy and indulgent. He glanced up at Nelson as his lips parted over the head of his cock, humming around him in pleasure, as Raleigh leaned in to mouth at the man's balls. Part of him wanted just to continue like this, to show him all their tricks and teamwork in bed. But the idea of fucking him with Raleigh was intoxicating. He worked a third finger into him, twisting up against his sweet spot, groaning and licking the salty slick of precum from the head of his cock.

He started to kiss along Nelson's thigh as Raleigh took over for him again, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin, continuing to fuck him slowly until Nelson's fingers fisted in Raleigh's hair. "God - enough, enough. Raleigh -"

Raleigh's grin was positively feral as he crawled over him, dipping his head for a kiss as he rooted blindly in the bedside drawer for a condom. "Not going to be able to walk when Yance and I are done with you."

"I'm counting on it," Nelson returned, straddling his hips as Raleigh laid back, easing down onto his cock with a sigh of pleasure.

Yancy was behind him immediately, nuzzling his shoulder, working a finger up inside him alongside Raleigh's cock. "You look so good with my brother's cock in you," he murmured, holding Raleigh's gaze as he did, Raleigh's eyes darkening at his words.

"Yancy likes to watch when I fuck people," he murmured, stroking his hands up Nelson's thighs, stroking his erection slowly. "Really likes to watch me get fucked."

"Yeah?" Nelson drew a sharp hiss as Yancy added another finger, and Yancy could feel his body clench and flutter around the intrusion, slowly relaxing as he began to roll his hips on him again. He turned to catch Yancy's mouth in a breathless kiss, voice low and rough with pleasure. "Do you still feel him in bed, is that what drifting does? What about when you're inside him? Does the drift show you how much he loves it when you fuck him - god!"

"Fuck..." it was hard to be patient with Nelson fucking talking like that. It was more difficult when it was true, the feedback of Raleigh's pleasure a potent promise of things to come. Yancy clenched his free hand in the older man's hair, savaging his mouth in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth and heat, pressing a third finger into him a little roughly and feeling Raleigh's hips buck up into him. He let his fingers caress the underside of Raleigh's dick as he stretched Nelson open, kissing down his neck, nipping at the crook. "Gonna fuck you so hard."

"Yeah?" Nelson's words were almost a whimper, his body shuddering tense. His fingers dug into Raleigh's shoulders, rocking down onto him, pushing Yancy's fingers deeper with a gasp. "Can you feel each other, then? Can he feel how good it is for you when you bury your cock in his tight little ass?"

"Every time," Raleigh answered roughly, blue eyes dark, and for a moment Nelson just stared at him, exhaling a shuddering breath.

"Fuck me."

Yancy kept working his fingers against Raleigh's cock as he tore open a condom with his teeth, watching them disappear inside his body, Nelson's ass stretched pink around them. "You sure, doc?"

"I can take it," Nelson gasped, rocking back onto them with a whimper. "More lube. Go slow."

Slow was the last thing Yancy wanted, but he bit down hard on his lower lip and clung to control, easing his fingers away and pressing his cock to Raleigh's where it disappeared inside the other man. He buried his face in Nelson's neck and let himself feel, tuning in and matching the slow rock of Raleigh's hips underneath him, just letting his cock slide against his brother's, pushing against Nelson's body a little harder with each thrust until the head of his cock finally pushed past the tight ring of muscle. "Oh my god..."

Nelson arched back against him, a keening moan pulled from his throat as his hands scrambled back to claw at Yancy's thighs, his body clenching, fluttering around the intrusion. Yancy mouthed at his neck breathlessly, but it was Raleigh he couldn't look away from, his brother's eyes dark, near drunk on pleasure, hands kneading at Nelson's ass. "Can feel how hard you are. Feels so fucking good, Yance...."

Yancy gave a slightly harder thrust, closing his eyes briefly to the shudder of pleasure that pulsed through them both. He mouthed at Nelson's jaw, kissing the corner of his mouth, but kept watching Raleigh, always Raleigh. "Should we do this to you after, Rals? Stretch your tight little ass wide open like this?"

"You'd love it." Nelson leaned down to find Raleigh's mouth for a breathless kiss, sinking down a little more onto both their cocks, crying out as Yancy gave a harder thrust. "Oh god - more - "

It was too good, too hard to think about anything but the tight hot pleasure of fucking him, the slide of Raleigh's cock against his own. Everything was slick with lube, wet and messy and perfect, and Yancy leaned over them as well, marking Nelson's neck with his teeth, drunk on the doctor's keening cries, on Raleigh's gasps of pleasure as he bucked up against him again and again. He pressed close enough to steal a hard kiss from Raleigh over Nelson's shoulder, returning his brother's breathless smile and reveling in the surge of pleasure and playfulness and joy he could feel through the remnants of the drift. It was too intense to last long - or perhaps that was the feedback from Raleigh - but he couldn't bring himself to pull back.

"Harder," Nelson gasped, giving a helpless whine as Yancy fell into perfect counterpoint to the bucks of Raleigh's hips. The extra friction was intoxicating, and he had to press his face to the crook of Nelson's neck to try and keep from coming, biting down perhaps a little too hard at the crook. At the same time Raleigh pushed a hand between them to curl around Nelson's cock, urging his passion. Nelson's voice broke on a curse, bucking tense between them and crying out as he spilled over Raleigh's fingers.

"Oh god, yes - !" Raleigh's free hand reached to grab Yancy's thigh, digging into his skin as he bucked up deeper, and Yancy let his brother's pleasure pull him along for the ride. In moments his passion crested, the combination of sensation overwhelming, groaning against Nelson's skin as the bliss of orgasm shuddered through them both.

Nelson collapsed bonelessly between them, breathing hard, and after a few moments Yancy was able to regain enough of his faculties to ease away carefully, one hand rubbing the man's ass soothingly as he did. He still gave a soft whimper as Yancy's softening cock came free, and Yancy pressed a warm kiss over the purpling bite on his neck, nuzzling. "You okay, handsome?"

"Mm-hmm..." came the muffled reply into Raleigh's neck, followed by a very appreciative sounding moan. "... you two are like a well oiled fucking machine...."

Raleigh laughed breathlessly at that, pressing a kiss to his hair. "There are advantages to drifting."

Yancy let them both relax as he cleaned up, finally kneeing Raleigh's thigh to get him to shift over, fitting himself along the side of the bed and pressing a kiss just under Nelson's ear. "I think that was the most delicious sandwich I've had in a very long time, doc. You're gonna stick around for the night, right? Just to be safe, I mean? Raleigh might pass out or something."

"Hey!"

Nelson chuckled softly, raising his head to look down at him. His glasses were impossibly smudged and slightly crooked, but he made no move to fix them. "I'd like to... but I'm not certain you have room."

It took Yancy a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Oh, fuck that, we're Rangers. We throw the mattresses on the floor and ratchet them together into a giant floor bed."

"Perfect for orgies," Raleigh agreed, hand stroking down to knead Nelson's ass. "And it's chicken pot pie night. I'll make Yancy bring us dinner in bed."

Yancy nodded. "But I'm only agreeing to do it because you're still recovering."

Nelson shifted to brush his lips against Raleigh's in a warm, slow kiss, his normally throaty voice even rougher from sex. "Will I get to watch you with your brother, little Becket?"

"If you teach me how to take both of you at once," Raleigh replied with a determined smile, and Nelson grinned.

"Deal."

Yancy mirrored the smile, leaning in to steal a kiss from each of them. Raleigh's determination might have gotten them into this, but like everything else, they would both reap the benefits. They had plenty of time before Nelson's flight left in the morning, and he planned to make sure they enjoyed every minute of it.

***


End file.
